Werehog & Witch A WereSonamy Story
by zmoney3008
Summary: Amy have Fallen In Love With Sonic But They Both Have A Secret. How Will This Effect Their Relationship? Amy: 22 Sonic: 24 WARNING: Bad Language, Some Blood and gory etc
1. Meet Amy

_**Werehog & Witch A WereSonamy Story**_

 _ **(8:00 A.M.)**_

 ** _Alarm Ringing_**

 _Amy: (Moaning And Yawning)_

 ** _Amy then turns Off Her Alarm Clock And Begins To Walk To The Bathroom. Meanwhile Grandma Rose Was Making Breakfast Then She Sees Amy Coming Downstairs_**

 _Grandma Rose: Good Morning Amy._

 _Amy: Good Morning To You Too Granny. Something Sure Smells Good Today._

 _Grandma Rose: Well You're just in time because I've Just Made Breakfast._

 _ **(12:00 P.m.)**_

 ** _After Eating Breakfast Grandma Rose asked Amy To Go Get Her Some Items From The Town Market. While Amy Was Shopping At The Market She Was Greeted By Her Two Best Friends A Purple Cat And A Rabbit Their Names Are Blaze And Cream_**

 _Blaze & Cream: Hey Amy._

 _Amy: Hey Blaze, Hey Cream._

 _Cream: What Brings You Here At The Market._

 _Amy: The Usual Shopping For Granny. What About You Two?_

 _Cream: Me And Blaze Was Just Taking A Walk Around Town._

 _Amy: Hey How About You Two Help Me Out With The Shopping._

 _Cream: Ok How About You Blaze._

 _Blaze: Sure Why Not. It's Not Like We Ain't Got Nothing Else To Do._

 _ **(1:20 P.M.)**_

 _ **After Finishing Shopping Amy, Cream, & Blaze Was About To Head Back to Amy's House To Deliver The Groceries To Granny Until They Heard Some One Freaking Out**_

Farmer: (Freaked Out) MY HOUSE! WHO DID THIS?

 _ **The ladies looked and sees the Farmer's home Vandalized**_

Cream: Who Could've Done This To That Poor Man's House?

Amy: It's You Know Who.

Blaze: Who?

Amy: Blaze I'll Give You A Hint.

Blaze: Oh Scourge.

Amy: (Aggravated) Damn He'll Be At The Tavern Probably Hoping That I'll Show Up.

Cream: Then Let's Head Somewhere Else After We Deliver The Groceries To Your Grandmother.

Amy: Yeah You're Right Cream. Come On Let's Go Deliver These Groceries To Granny

 _ **(1:30 p.m.)**_

 _ **After Delivering The Groceries To Grandma Rose The Ladies Was Hanging Out Around Town Until They Saw A Group of people.**_

Amy: Hey What's Going On Over There?

Blaze I Don't Know But Let's Go Check it Out.

 _ **There Lies A Old Man Freaking Out Amy Asked A Man Right Next To Her.**_

Amy: Hey Mister What's Wrong With Him?

Citizen: Oh That Guy He Claims He Saw A Creature Last Night I Think He Had Too Much To Drink.

Crazy Old Man: (Panicking) I'm Not crazy i saw it. It Was Big. It Have Sharp Teeth. It Have Huge Claws And It Had Killed A Bear Then it Ate A Deer Then it Saw Me But it Ran off into the Woods.

 _ **(People Speaking Concerned And Frightened)**_

Blaze: All Right Lets Get Outta Here.

Amy: Okay Then Let's Head To The Tavern.

Cream: Wait But What About Scourge?

Blaze: Cream is Right Amy. Think About It What Will Happen When He or His Friends Sees Us There.

Amy: Well Guys It's a risk we're gonna have to take.

 _ **(1:38 p.m.)**_

 _ **Amy, Cream, And Blaze Arrived At the Tavern and sat down to get a drink. They're Also hoping that Scourge didn't show up**_

Amy: So Far So Good Scourge is not Here. Blaze Have you asked The Bartender.

Blaze: Don't Worry I've Asked Him And He Said He's Not Here.

Amy: (Relieved) Thank Goodness Now Lets relax in peace.

Cream: Yes We Shall Now Lets Drink.

 _ **The Ladies Began Drinking But Overheard people talking about the creature.**_

Blaze: Man everybody Still Going on About that creature.

Cream: This is the sixth time this week that people seen this creature.

Amy: I Wonder what does this creature look like?

Blaze: I Don't know but some says that it's big and has huge claws and very sharp teeth some says it stalks its victims before it kills them.

Cream: (Scared) Is that true Blaze?

Amy: Don't listen to Blaze Cream. She's only joking there's no creature out there.

Cream: I Guess You're Right Amy.

Amy: Now Come on let's have a good time.

 _ **(2:35 P.M.)**_

 _ **After Having A few drinks the ladies saw people heading downstairs.**_

Cream: Hey What's Going on Down There?

Blaze: I don't know but lets go see. Hey Amy you coming?

Amy: Nah i'll think i'll pass besides it's probably two guys Fighting anyways.

Cream: Hey Bartender what's going on downstairs?

Bartender: Oh two Guys gambling downstairs placing their bets.

Blaze: What do those guys look like?

Bartender: Well one of them is a green mouse and the other is some blue guy.

Amy: (Shocked) Wait a Blue Guy!

Bartender: Yeah He Blue And He comes here everyday.

Amy: Uh he wouldn't happen to have emerald green eyes and wears a pair of red and white shoes.

Bartender: Yeah that's him and he's still downstairs playing.

Amy: You know what i think we should head downstairs.

Blaze & Cream: (Giggling & Smiling) He's Here.

Amy: (Blushing) Hey!

 _ **(People Chatting)**_

 _ **The ladies began to walk downstairs and saw a lot of people gathering around two people playing cards. Cream Started to notice one of the players**_

Cream: (Shocked) That's Jake one of Scourge's friends.

Blaze: Yeah That's Him But Who Is He Playing Against?

Cream: Hey Blaze That Guy Does Look Familiar

Amy: (Thinking) (Could it Be Him.)

Jake: Alright punk I've Got 18 And I'll Stop double or Nothing Your Turn (Let's See Him Go Over That).

Mysterious Voice: (Grinning) Not Bad...


	2. Meet Sonic

**_(10:00 A.M.)_**

 ** _Alarm Ringing_**

 _Sonic (Moaning & Groaning): Shut up! Let me Sleep._

 ** _Sonic Was Still Sleeping Until Grandpa Charles Knocking On The Door._**

 _Grandpa Charles (Whispering): Oh Sonic. Sonic Wake Up._

 _Sonic (Moaning): Just Another Minute._

 ** _Grandpa Charles Went into the bathroom and poured a bucket of water and splashed it on Sonic._**

 _Sonic (Screaming): Hey what the Hell was that for!?_

 _Grandpa Charles (Laughing): You Said Another Minute._

 _Sonic (Shivering): Not Funny old man._

 _Grandpa Charles: Now come on Downstairs I've Made Breakfast._

 ** _(11:00 A.M.)_**

 ** _After Eating breakfast Sonic got dressed And headed outside at the front yard of his house waiting for his friends._**

 _Sonic (Impatient): Man where are they? What the hell is taking them so long?_

 ** _Sonic was Greeted by his two best friends A two-tailed fox and a silver hedgehog Their Names Are Tails & Silver._**

 _Tails & Silver: Hey Sonic_

 _Sonic: Tails, Silver Glad You Made it_

 ** _(12:00 p.m.)_**

 ** _The Boys Hangs Around Town For An Hour Until They Got bored and decided to go to the bar and have a good time there the bartender seen them came in and greeted them._**

 _Bartender: Hey haven't seen you in a while. How is Your Grandfather Doing?_

 _Sonic: Well you know Same old same old._

 _Bartender: So What are you three up to today?_

 _Tails: We really don't have nothing to do today._

 _Bartender: I would give you something to do but i really don't have anything for you guys._

 _Silver: So what do you got for us?_

 _Bartender: Wait on Second Thought I Do Got Something for you guys if you're Interested._

 _Sonic, Tails & Silver: WHAT IS IT!?_

 _Bartender: How Would You Three Like To Make Some Money._

 _Sonic: Sure._

 _Tails: Okay._

 _Silver: Why Not._

 _Bartender: Good. Now it A Game Of 21 If you Win You Get To Keep The Losers Findings._

 _Sonic: I Don't See Why Not._

 _Bartender: Great Now Head Downstairs._

 _Sonic: But Wait Who am I playing against._

 _Bartender: (He's Not Gonna Like This) It's One Of Scourge's Friends And His Name is Jake._

 _Tails & Silver (Shocked): JAKE!_

 _Tails: Are You Crazy? First Of All Jake Never Lost At Any Games Of Cards Even 21_

 _Silver: Also if He Sees Us He'll Tell Scourge and You do Know what'll happen to us._

 _Sonic: I'll do it but My Friends Are Right We Can't Be Seen By Scourge or His Friends._

 _Bartender: (He Does Make A Point I've Been Trying To Get Scourge To Pay Me The Money He owes me Jake is Actually playing For Scourge So it's Scourge's Money But He'll Recognize them So luckily I've came prepared) If You're going to play put on these disguises._

 ** _Sonic, Tails, & Silver Put on their Disguises and Begin walking downstairs where they saw Jake with all the loot._**

Jake: All Right Losers Who else want to challenge me.

Sonic I'll Challenge You.

Jake: Who The Hell Are You?

Sonic: I'm Uh-Uh Rusty.

Jake: Well Rusty You Do Realize The Game is 21.

Sonic: 21 huh That Sounds Like Fun But Uh How Do You play.

Jake: Seriously. You Don't know how to play? Well I'll Give You A Quick Demo.

 _ **(2:35 P.m.)**_

 _ **After Showing him how to play 21 Jake and Sonic began their game they're playing three rounds for two hours Sonic Won The first two rounds While Tails & Silver Watch.**_

 _Jake: (Dammit How the hell he got the upper hand. I've lost nearly all of Scourge's Winnings He's Going To Kill Me if I loose to this rookie. Just who the Hell is this Guy?)_

 _ **Meanwhile Silver heard a familiar voice from the crowd.**_

 _Silver (Whispering): Hey Tails._

 _Tails (Whispering): What._

 _Silver (Whispering): Look To Your Left. Who's That Women? She Looks Familiar._

 _Tails (Whispering): What Woman_

 _Silver (Whispering): The one Right next To that guy. Don't She Look Familiar._

 _ **Tails Began To get a closer look at this woman and he saw The Woman That Silver Was Talking About. He started to Notice Her And Went Back To Silver.**_

 _Tails (Whispering & Panicking): Silver That's Woman it's Cream And you know What That Means._

 _Silver (Whispering): Shit if Cream is here that means Amy & Blaze Must be With Her. Crap We've Gotta Get Sonic Outta here before they sees us._

 _Jake: Alright Punk I've Got 18 And I'll Stop Double Or Nothing (Lets See Him Go Over that)._

 _Sonic (Grinning): Not bad nut you ain't gonna like this._

 _Jake (Shaking & Shivering): W-What._

 _Sonic: I've Got 20 And I'll Stop Which also means I win_

 _Jake (Shouting): WHAT!_

 _Sonic: That Means all of your winnings are mine. Well guys that was fun but me and my friends should get going._

 ** _(Crowd Upset)_**

 ** _Sonic Was Collecting his winnings and headed upstairs to pay the bartender a piece of his winnings While Silver and tails Helped Him._**

 _Bartender: I'd Take it That You've won Nice Job Boys._

 _Sonic: Well Here is Your Winnings Mister Bartender._

 _Tails: Great Now Lets Get out of here hurry_

 _Sonic: See You Tomorrow._

 ** _Sonic, Tails, & Silver Headed out but was stopped by a familiar voice._**

 _Mysterious Voice: Hello Sonic_

 ** _Sonic Recognizes that Voice And Slowly Turns Around._**

 _Sonic (Shocked): (I Know that voice oh shit what the hell is she doing here)_


	3. How Sonic Met Amy

_**(Flashback Winter 10 Years Ago)**_

 _ **(6:35 p.m.)**_

 ** _Young Amy Rose Was walking home through the playground until she ran into Scourge & His friends Jake & Tom_**

 _Scourge: Hey look who it is guys. It's Miss Pink Rose._

 _Amy: Leave me alone Scourge._

 _Jake (Mocking): Aww Look Scourge Looks like You've made Her Cry._

 _Tom (Laughing): Maybe She's Mad_

 _Amy: Just Leave me alone_

 _Scourge (Pushes Amy): What the Hell Are You Going to do About it Runt?_

 ** _Scourge and His Friends taunted and pushed Amy. Sue was About to cry until Sonic Saw And Defended Amy._**

 _Sonic (Shouting) HEY SCOURGE!_

 _Scourge: Who's That?_

 _Tom: Hey Scourge Look it's that loser Outcast._

 _Scourge: What the Hell Do you Want loser?_

 _Sonic: Why don't you Pick On Someone Your Size._

 _Scourge: You're looking for A fight believe me I've got no problem taking you on._

 _Sonic: (Punches Scourge) I ain't afraid of you jerk._

 _ **Scourge punches Sonic Back then Sonic tackles Scourge Down To The ground then Tom & Jake Attacked Sonic then they Destroy Sonic's Scarf **_

_Amy: (Shaking Sonic) Hey. Hey. Hey Wake up._

 _Sonic (Moaning): What Happened?_

 _Amy: Scourge & His Friends Attacked you then tour up your scarf then left. Anyways Are you Alright._

 _Sonic: Yeah i'm fine. Anyways I Should get going._

 _Amy: Wait I Didn't get to know your name._

 _Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog Yours._

 _Amy (Blushing): I'm Amy, Amy Rose._

 _Sonic: Amy That's A Nice Name._

 _Amy (Still Blushing): Thank You Sonic For Watching My Back._

 _Sonic: Your Welcome Well it was nice knowing you See you later Amy._

 _ **(Sonic running Off)**_

 _Amy: (He Left Is Scarf)._

 _ **(6:45 P.m.)**_

 _ **After Sonic left Amy decided to head on home and brought along Sonic's Scarf**_

 _Amy: Granny I'm Home._

 _Grandma Rose: Amy Welcome Home. Uh Why Are you covered in snow?_

 _Amy: I Uh fell down onto a pile of snow._

 _Grandma Rose: Well anyways dinner is ready I've made chicken noodle soup That'll Get you warm._

 ** _After eating dinner Amy was watching Grandma Rose Does her knitting then Amy asked Grandma Rose a question_**

 _Amy: Granny._

 _Grandma Rose: Yes Dear._

 _Amy: I was wondering if you can teach me how to knit._

 _Grandma Rose: Sure but why?_

 _Amy (Blushing): I wanted to knit this scarf for Someone Special_

 _Grandma Rose: Awww Amy That's so Sweet Okay I'll teach you how to knit_

 ** _Grandma Rose began teaching Amy how to knit. Amy began knitting and was getting Good At it very quickly_**

 _Grandma Rose: Wow Amy you're getting very Good at this you're a quick learner_

 _Amy: Thanks Granny (I'm getting good at this. I'll repair Sonic's Scarf)_

 ** _(7:05 p.m.)_**

 ** _After Completing Knitting A Scarf Amy & Grandma Rose decided to stop for the day. Amy went upstairs to her Room But kept thinking about Sonic._**

 _Amy (Thinking): (What is this Feeling I'm Still thinking About that Sonic Guy It's Like I've got personal Feelings for Him) Maybe I'll Sleep it Off._

 ** _Amy Decided to Sleep Early For The Night_**

 ** _(Flashback Ends)_**


	4. Night of the Werehog

**_(10 Years Today 2:45 p.m.)_**

 ** _Sonic, Tails, & Silver was Shocked when They Saw Amy, Cream, & Blaze_**

 _Sonic (Shocked): A-Amy w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?_

 _Amy: Well me and the ladies here was just hanging out until we saw you playing Against Jake._

 _Sonic: Oh you've Saw it. Look Amy it's not what it look like it was just one Game And it's was only my first time Honest So Please Don't tell my Grandpa._

 _Amy (Sighs): Okay Sonic I've Got it And we won't tell anyone not even Your grandfather right ladies._

 _Blaze & Cream: Okay._

 ** _The Boys & The Ladies Decided to Find Somewhere Else To Hang Out together But Sonic was still thinking about what is he going to do with all that treasure_**

 _Blaze: So Sonic what are you going to do with all of that treasure?_

 _Tails: Blaze does make a point Sonic. What are you going to do with the Treasure?_

 _Sonic: (Honestly I really don't know what the hell i'm going to do with this treasure i should Spend on Something important I'll give Scourge something he does know how to find treasure) Well Guys I've Decided to Save the Treasure for Something important._

 _Tails (Confused): Wait What I'm a little Confused._

 _Sonic: Well Tails I've really Don't Know what to spend it on._

 ** _Blaze, Tails, Silver, & Cream Was Confused About Sonic's Decision_**

 _Amy: Guys Sonic is Right._

 _Cream (Confused): I Still don't get it._

 _Amy: Think about it guys First if Scourge finds out that Sonic was the one who won His Treasure it's not going to be pretty for all of us._

 _Cream,Tails,Blaze,Silver: Oh we Get it Now._

 _Sonic: (Shit Amy does make a point we all know That Scourge is Money hungry and if he finds out that I've got his treasure I'm Dead. So I've better play it safe)_

 ** _(6:00 p.m.)_**

 ** _After hours of hanging out the gang decided to head to the town Fountain_**

 _Silver: Hey Tails what are you looking at?_

 _Tails: Just Watching The Sun Set._

 _Sonic (freaked out): THE WHAT IS WHAT!_

 _Blaze: He just said the sun is going Down._

 _Cream Um Sonic Are you Alright?_

 _Sonic: I'm Fine Listen Guys I've Gotta go I'll see you guys tomorrow._

 _ **Sonic just ran off home into the woods with the treasure. Just after he left Amy just woke up after A Nap**_

 _Amy (Moaning & Yawning): What happened?_

 _Blaze: Oh The usual Sonic just left when the Sun was going Down._

 _Amy: It's Always Weird That he runs off just before it becomes Night (I Wonder what Has gotten into Him)._

 _Tails: He always does that for some Unknown Reason._

 _Silver: Maybe He's gotta be home before dark before the monster comes._

 _Cream (Frightened): Maybe we should Be doing the same._

 _Amy: Oh come on guys there's no monster but anyways i'm Heading home see you guys tomorrow._

 ** _(7:00 p.m.)_**

 ** _Amy, Blaze, Silver, Tails, & Cream All headed on home. Meanwhile Sonic brought his treasure home then put it in his closet then headed outside Grandpa Charles is Not Home. Sonic Already started to feel Stomach pain and growling. The full moon began to rise he began to turn into Something than it ran off into the woods._**

 ** _Werehog Howling_**

 ** _The beast notices a deer as he began to stalk its prey the deer was eating the grass then It proceed to kill the deer than began eating the deer meat_**

 ** _(10:00 p.m.)_**

 ** _After three hours of hunting for food the beast went to find a place to rest for the night so no hunter won't find it. The beast Stumbled upon A Waterfall and slept behind it and began to fall Asleep._**


	5. Scourge

_**(11:00 a.m.)**_

 _ **Amy was walking towards Sonic's House To Ask him something important until she saw someone walking down the forest at first she thought it was Sonic. She looked closer then she began to know who it really is Amy freaked out then she hid in the bushes.**_

 _Amy: (Shit It's Scourge & Tom god i hope that they didn't see me. Dammit i'm not in the mood for this crap.)_

 ** _Scourge began to sniff out something good_**

 _Scourge: Hey wait I Smell Something._

 _Tom: Smell What?_

 _Scourge: Just Smell it._

 _Tom: Hey I Do smell something._

 _Scourge: Somebody is smelling good._

 _Tom: Like What?_

 _Scourge: Smells like Cherry Vanilla Spray._

 _Tom: Hey Scourge You're right it really does smell like Cherry Vanilla._

 _Scourge: And it's Nearby._

 _Amy (Shocked): (Dammit I Forgot that I used that spray this morning. Shit I Can't let them see me if they do I'm fucked. Crap I've gotta think of Something fast.)_

 _Scourge: Wait A minute._

 _Tom: What._

 _Scourge: Dammit What the Hell am i Doing We've got to find the son of a bitch who took all of my treasure._

 _Tom: But Scourge what about the smell._

 _Scourge: Forget the smell Dumbass We've got more important business to deal with._

 _ **Scourge & Tom left off while Amy watched and waited for then to leave Amy than left towards Sonic's House**_

 ** _(11:10 a.m.)_**

 ** _Door Knocking_**

 _Grandpa Charles: I'm Coming_

 ** _Charles Opens the door_**

 _Amy: hey Mr. Charles_

 _Grandpa Charles: Hello Amy what brings you here._

 _Amy: I've came to see Sonic today._

 _Grandpa Charles: Don't worry Amy I'll Get him._

 _ **Grandpa lets Amy in Then begins walking upstairs towards Sonic's Room there he sees Sonic Sleeping Again**_

 _Grandpa Charles: Sonic you've got a Visitor._

 _Sonic (Moaning): Who is it?_

 _Grandpa Charles: It's your Girlfriend Amy._

 _Sonic (Shocked): Amy! Crap tell her I'll Be ready in A minute._

 _ **(11:20 a.m.)**_

 _ **Sonic Got his clothes on then proceeded downstairs where he say Amy Sitting on the couch Waiting.**_

 _Amy: Hey Sonic._

 _Sonic: Hey Amy what brings you here._

 _Amy (blushing): Um I was wondering if you like to go out with me It's only just you and me._

 _Sonic: Sure Amy._

 _Grandpa Charles: Heading Out Sonic._

 _Sonic: Yes and i Won't be back until tonight._

 _Grandpa Charles: Okay Have fun you two._

 _Sonic: Come on Amy._

 _ **(11:40 a.m.)**_

 _ **Sonic & Amy headed towards Town then begin to notices people Setting up Equipment then they asked a Civilian.**_

 _Amy: Uh Excuse Me Sir._

 _Civilian: Yes Good Lady._

 _Amy: Um I was wondering What Are they building over there?_

 _Civilian: Well they're preparing for this year festival._

 _Sonic: Wait the festival is here Cool._

 _Amy: I Love the Festival._

 _Civilian: I Bet you two are a Couple._

 ** _Both Sonic & Amy Blushed when the man Said that they're A "Couple"_**

 _Sonic: Hey I've Still Got Some Money._

 _Amy: Oh Right I've Need to Tell you Something I've Saw Scourge & Tom This Morning but don't worry they didn't see me but You've got to be careful with that treasure if he finds out that you've got it He's going to kill you._

 _Sonic: Amy I didn't Know You Cared._

 _Amy (Blushing): I just don't want anything happening to You._

 _Sonic: Amy First I've Brought a Small amount of gold, Second I really don't give a shit what scourge will do to me. And third I've won that treasure fair And Square._

 _Amy (Sighs): Well I Suppose You're Right._

 _Sonic: Now Come On Let's head somewhere else._

 _Amy: Okay._

 ** _(12:06 p.m.)_**

 ** _Sonic & Amy Walked into a tent where a merchant Was Selling Goods Then Amy Notices A Mystical Amulet._**

 _Amy: Wow what a pretty amulet._

 _Merchant: Oh you like the Amulet my dear it's a one time offer._

 _Sonic: Wait A minute how much does it cost._

 _Merchant: Well Normally it would cost you a lot but I'm Gonna cut you a deal It'll cost you only 10G Just for this Amulet But I'll Also give You A Sword And a magical Bag for free no charge. Now how about that do we have a deal._

 _Sonic: Now That's What I'm Talking About Alright it's a Deal._

 _ **Sonic Pays For The Amulet He Keeps The Bag And The Sword But Gives The Mystical Amulet To Amy**_

 _Amy: Oh Sonic It's So Beautiful Thank you._

 _ **Amy Than Hugs Sonic**_

 _Sonic (Blushing): No Problem Ames._

 _ **(12:30 p.m.)**_

 ** _After buying Amy that Amulet She and Sonic Went to the tavern to enjoy their day And it was going fine until Scourge And Tom enters the Tavern. Amy Started to notice them So She and Sonic went out the back before They See them._**

 _Sonic: Woah Amy What's Going on?_

 _Amy: Sorry Sonic but Scourge & Tom Is Here and I Really don't want them to See us._

 _Sonic: Okay Let's go somewhere else._

 ** _As Sonic & Amy Headed Off Somewhere Else They Accidentally Bumped into Scourge._**

 _Scourge: Well Look who we got here._

 _Sonic And Amy: (Crap)_

 _Scourge: Look who decided to come by to See Me How you been Amy_

 _Amy: Not today Scourge. Not Today._

 _Scourge: I'm Just A Little Worried That You've been dodging me All Day Ames._

 _Amy: Well I've Been Sick For the Past week_

 _Scourge: First off What the hell are You Doing With Him._

 _Sonic: Nice to see you too Scourge. Now Goodbye._

 _Scourge: Woah Wait a minute loser. Where the hell do you think you're going._

 _Sonic: I really don't care but at long as it's away from you._

 _Scourge: I really don't Give a Fuck Where You're Going. But You're not Going Anywhere not with her._

 _Sonic: Look Scourge we're going somewhere else we really Don't want any trouble come on Amy._

 _Scourge: Well Just So You Know I'm Seeing Here That You're Trespassing in My Yard that's strike one, Second I've come to notice that you're trying to hit on my woman that's strike two._

 _Amy: Hey Sonic let's go somewhere else._

 _Scourge: Now When are you going to learn that she already have a man and he's standing right here so why don't you stay away from her and I'll forget all about it your choice._

 _Amy (Angrily): How many time i'm gonna tell you that I'll never be with you, Nor ever marry You, And I'm never ever will be your GIRLFRIEND!_

 _Scourge: Aww Amy Baby you can never resist me._

 _Sonic: Hey Scourge Why Don't you just leave her Alone._

 _Scourge: Who the fuck Asked You beside who would want to date you anyways._

 _Amy: Leave him Alone Scourge You're such a Jerk at least he's not a complete asshole like You._

 _Sonic (Surprised): (Wow Amy)_

 _Amy: Lets go Sonic._

 ** _(2:40 p.m.)_**

 ** _Sonic & Amy Decided to spend the rest of the day at Amy's House While Grandma rose have prepared Dinner_**

 _Amy: Granny I'm Home._

 _Grandma Rose: Welcome home Amy._

 _Sonic: Hey Ms. Rose._

 _Grandma Rose: Hello Sonic. How you and your grandfather have been?_

 _Sonic: Oh you Know The Usual._

 _Grandma Rose: Well Since you're here how about you join us for Dinner._

 _Sonic: Oh What the hell Okay._


	6. Minisode 1: Chores & Delivery

_**(10:00 a.m.)**_ _ **(Sonic's P.O.V.)**_

 _ **Grandpa Charles have asked Sonic to run a little Errand For Him**_

 _Sonic: Now let's See What do I need to do first (Think Sonic what did grandpa said to do 10 minutes Ago)._

 _ **Flashback (9:50 a.m.)**_

 _Grandpa Charles: Now Sonic I Need You To do this Errand for me._

 _Sonic: Sure._

 _Grandpa Charles: Good Alright First I Need you to go and deliver this package to the post office, Second I need you to go to Dr. Hyde and get me my medicine, And Third I need you to go and get the groceries for dinner tonight._

 _Sonic: Okay I'll Do It._

 _Grandpa Charles: Also just to make sure you don't forget again I've made a list._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

 _Sonic: Oh Crap I've forgot about the list okay now I remember what to do._

 ** _(10:15 a.m.)_**

 ** _Sonic Arrived at the post office First to deliver grandpa Charles's Package_**

 _Delivery Man: Come to have Your Grandfather Package delivered Sonic_

 _Sonic: Well if you put it that way Yes._

 _Delivery Man: Okay tell your grandpa that his package will be delivered in 3 Days._

 _Sonic: Thanks Now it's Time For The Shopping._

 ** _(11:00 a.m.)_**

 ** _Sonic Headed to Dr. Hyde's Office to Retrieve the Medicine_**

 _Sonic: Hello Dr. Hyde._

 _Dr. Hyde: Oh Sonic what brings you here._

 _Sonic: I've came to get my Grandfather's Medicine._

 _Dr Hyde: Just in time I've got the Medicine Ready Here is the Instructions._

 _Sonic: Thanks Doc._

 _Dr. Hyde: Now remember to tell your grandfather to take the medicine once a Day._

 _Sonic: Okay See ya._

 ** _(11:10 a.m.)_**

 ** _Sonic Just finished All of his chores and came back home and set the groceries on the table but grandpa Charles is Sleeping on the couch Sleeping._**

 ** _(Amy's P.O.V.) (10:00 a.m.)_**

 ** _Grandma Rose asked Amy to go on a Delivery Run for her_**

 _Grandma Rose: Alright Amy I've made a list of people that you need to deliver their foods to._

 _Amy: Okay Granny._

 _Grandma Rose: Now Here is the Food They Want_

 _Amy: Okay Thanks._

 ** _(10:30 a.m.)_**

 ** _Amy Made Her first stop at Mr. Crowley's House then begin knocking on his door_**

 _Mr. Crowley: Hello Amy is that My food._

 _Amy: Yes Mr. Crowley this is yours but be careful it's Hot._

 _Mr. Crowley: Thank you and Here is a Tip._

 ** _Mr. Crowley Gave Amy a 10 Gold Tip_**

 _Amy: Thank you Mr. Crowley._

 ** _(10:40 a.m.)_**

 ** _Amy made her second stop and it's at the tavern where the bartender is waiting_**

 _Bartender: Right on time you'd really make a good Delivery girl._

 _Amy: Well it's Nothing just love helping my grandmother out._

 _Bartender: That's Good._

 _Amy: Well Anyway here is your food._

 _Bartender: Thanks._

 _Amy: You're Welcome. Well Gotta Go._

 ** _(10:50 a.m.)_**

 ** _Amy Have just made it to her third and final stop at Dr Hyde's Office_**

 _Amy: Hello Dr. Hyde I've got your lunch Delivered._

 _Dr. Hyde: Ah Amy Thank You So Much. Mmmm Smell Delicious Your Grandmother Sure knows how to cook._

 _Amy: Thank you Doctor. Well that's about it for today._

 ** _Amy have just finished all of her Deliveries and Started to headed on home_**


End file.
